


Something New

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: This came out of talk of bottom Billy on Tumblr.  You can thank Flippyspoon.  Better yet you can read her Billy and Steve stuffhere





	Something New

Steve’s fingers drifted up and down Billy’s spine, pausing each time to dance along the small of his back before slowly retracing their path to the top, teasing the nape of his neck. Each time Billy shivered and squirmed. Finally Steve rested one hand at the top of his buttocks while he slid one finger down between his cheeks, stopping just short of its goal before pulling it back up.

“Fuckin’ shit. C’mon,” Billy moaned out.

“Patience, baby boy. All good things are worth waiting for.”

This time Steve’ slid three fingers of both hands down and massaged.

“Unnhhh.”

“Feel good?” he asked as he pushed one finger then another against him.

“Aaahh,” was all Billy could get out.

“Then I think we’re gonna try something new.”

Steve eased down and buried his face in the warmth, flicking his tongue quickly against his hole, before licking and pushing.

Billy groaned and bucked up onto his elbows and knees, taking Steve with him.

“Je… Jesus fucking …”

“You want me to stop?” Steve’s muffled voice asked.

“God … don’t … you … dare.” He moaned quietly in time to Steve’s tongue. “How did you …? He broke off as Steve began alternating tongue and moistened finger. “You keep that up and I’ll cum. I swear.”

Steve straightened up. “Will you now?” he asked as he repeatedly pushed his finger in to the hilt and twisted as he all but withdrew it. With the other hand he reached around and played with the tip of Billy’s oozing cock. “What if I do this too?”

Billy tried to speak but nothing came out except gasps as he shuddered uncontrollably.

“I’m warning you.”

Steve sped up his twin strokes. Round and round, in and out. When he felt Billy tense he stopped for a few seconds then started again as he relaxed. Over and over. Ten. Twelve. Refusing to let Billy go over the edge. 

“Gonna cum for me.”

“Ye … ah.” Billy’s voice was strained and shaking.

“Gonna tell me when?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Now.”

At the first spurt Steve stopped everything and pulled Billy up onto his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist trapping his arms so he couldn’t touch himself, grinding his hard cock against his ass as he let out high pitched groan after groan, finally sagging in his arms. He let him drop gently to the bed and settled beside him, pulling him into his chest as he stroked his face and neck. Billy’s eyes were glazed and unfocused as he drifted somewhere else.

“Love ya, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of talk of bottom Billy on Tumblr. You can thank Flippyspoon. Better yet you can read her Billy and Steve stuff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/)


End file.
